Sara Abigail Lightwood (museconglomerate)
Sara Abigail Lightwood is the younger of the Lightwood Twins and the Elder of their two daughters, she's always been a free spirit much like Izzy. Abbie, however, felt much more confined in the Institute than she did and at 16 began requesting mission's that allowed her to travel to other institutes-her reasoning was to help her sharpen her skills by being surrounded by more challenges. Personality Abbie very much see’s herself as the ‘forgotten child’, she doesn’t show as much promise or skill as a leader as Alec does or as naturally gifted as Jace when it comes to fighting, she isn’t a ‘trouble maker’ like her parents see Izzy as and she isn’t the baby like Max is. Childhood Abbie trained along side her siblings as a Shadowhunter, receiving her first Rune along side her brother at a shared ceremony when they were children. When Jace came under their parents care she was a little skeptical of him but not unwelcoming, it was more along the lines of "Why is this strange kid being pushed on our parents?"; the wonder of 'why' however went away when she learned that Jace's Father and her own Father had once been Parabatai. After that, she became happy that he had shown up. The strong friendship between him and Alec was obvious enough to her, and it was just as clear to her as it was Izzy when Alec's feeling started to grow to-even if she didn't mention. She was excited for her brother's when it became known that they planned to become Parabatai, but she also hoped that Alec's underlying feelings wouldn't cause them any trouble down the road. She didn't want them to become estranged like this Father's had. Early Teen Years As she became older Abbie began to realize that she wasn't only attracted to men but woman as well, it wasn't really a thing that she saw as a big deal but also knew her parents probably wouldn't know how to react-it wasn't something she really advertised because of that. Alec, Jace and Izzy knew not long after she realized, she told them nearly right away. She didn't, however, tell Max because he was young enough that he might say something to their parents. Her first relationship was with a guy, however. When she was 13 another Shadowhunter asked her out and they had been somewhat friends for a few years so she said yes because he was nice enough. Alec and Jace glaring at him from a distance though didn't do much for that relationship and it only lasted a few months. Because of that they were not told about her next relationship with a girl named Wendy right away, unlike Izzy who she told before she even asked the girl out at 14. Late Teen Years When Abbie was nearly 16 her parents learned of her relationship with Wendy, insisting that she keep it quiet for the sake of the family reputation-and under the idea that the relationship wouldn't last anyway because she was so young. Their disapproval was ultimately what caused a messy breakup and led to her to request to The Clave that she be allowed to travel between institutes depending on where they might need her at the time, she used the excuse of wanting to be able to learn how to be a better Shadowhunter and feeling that she couldn't broaden herself if she stayed in New York her entire life. Her relationship with her parents has been strained since she left New York, her going as far as to avoid visiting when they're in New York unless for birthdays or holidays. Because of this, she hasn't seen her siblings nearly as much as she wishes she could, but she also isn't entirely ready to make amends with her Mother and Father yet-even if she knows their reason's for what they said had nothing to do with not caring about her. Adulthood In her Adult life, Abbie continues to travel the world between different Institute's, helping and learning wherever she's needed. She keeps in touch with her siblings with Fire Messages and will occasionally send her parents a report style fire message letting them know that she's fine and what she has been doing. Over the years of travel, she has learned how to speak a few different languages. She's not necessarily fluent in all of them but she can at least get by if stuck in quite a few countries. With the recently increased threat of Valentine and not knowing who they can trust and who they can't, Abbie has decided that it's time she goes back home in order to be there for her family. She's hoping that her and her parents can at least start to patch up their strained relationship, thinking that with Alec's relationship with Magnus Bane means that they'll be a bit less judgmental than they were when they first learned she was attracted to more than just men. Misc Info *Abbie gave Alec the ironic nickname of "Giddy" or "Giddy Alec" when they were younger, a play on his middle name and poking at the fact that he was so serious all the time. *Her Face Claim is Alexandra Daddario, the elder sister of Matthew Daddario who plays Alec Lightwood